Sleepover Disaster
by kimberlychin1996
Summary: Dawn & Zoey hate this girl named Sukiko Joanie. She is mean to both Dawn and Zoey. Dawn and her used to be BFF in nursery til Sukiko poured apple juice over Dawn's butt and said she had an accident. Zoey was jealous that Kenny likes her.
1. Poetry

Sleepover Disaster - Dawn and Zoey hated this one girl named Sukiko

**Sleepover Disaster** - Dawn and Zoey hated this one girl named Sukiko Joanie. She was mean to both Dawn and Zoey. Dawn used to be friends with her in nursery until Sukiko pour apple juice all over Dawn's butt and said she had an 'accident.' Zoey was jealous that Kenny likes her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But I do own Sukiko.

Sukiko is one of my OCs.

Dawn sat on the porch reading a story, half crying.

"Hey Dawn! What story are you reading? And why are you crying?" Zoey, her best Sinnoh friend asked.

Dawn sniffed.

"Oh, is it about the syrup dumped on your hair yesterday?"

Dawn looked up.

"Wait; is it about the contest you lost?" Zoey asked sympathetically.

"No." Dawn responded.

"You saw your yearbook picture, didn't you?"

"No- what ABOUT my yearbook picture?"

"Nothing!" Zoey paused. "Then what?"

"You remember the story, My Love?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, when Jennifer and Justin reached for the poetry piece…"

"…their hands touched and their eyes met to find true love." Dawn and Zoey both said and sigh romantically.

"Yeah, so adorable that makes me wanna PUKE!" Sukiko said, scaring Dawn and Zoey.

"What do you want bird brain?" Dawn was easily pissed off (reminding you of our favorite Hoenn coordinator).

"Nothing of your concern, _Hikari_. It is just that when I looked through the yearbook, somebody got spinach in her teeth.

Dawn blush with embarrassment and irritation.

"Oh yeah!! Well, you… you…!"

"Hmm? Well, too bad for you." Sukiko walked away.

"Ugh! That evil witch!!" Dawn shouted angrily.

Zoey tried to calm her down.

The girls were walking down the hall.

"I mean, she couldn't be THAT bad, could she?" Zoey added.

In front of them

Kenny and Sukiko toppled over each other. Sukiko's books fell off.

"Oh, I'm sorry; here is your… poetry book." Kenny looked at her.

"It's okay." She placed her hand on her book and looked up at Kenny.

"NO!!" Dawn and Zoey screamed.

I know, it was short.

Chapter 2 is coming up.


	2. Don't date her!

Sleepover Disaster - Dawn and Zoey hated this one girl named Sukiko Joanie

**Sleepover Disaster** - Dawn and Zoey hated this one girl named Sukiko Joanie. She was mean to both Dawn and Zoey. Dawn used to be friends with her in nursery until Sukiko pour apple juice all over Dawn's butt and said she had an 'accident.' Zoey was jealous that Kenny likes her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But I do own Sukiko.

Sukiko is one of my OCs.

**Chapter 2: **

Previously

_Kenny and Sukiko toppled over each other. Sukiko's books fell off._

"_Oh, I'm sorry; here is your… poetry book." Kenny looked at her._

"_It's okay." She placed her hand on her book and looked up at Kenny._

"_NO!!" Dawn and Zoey screamed._

Now

They stood up.

"Well, I'm sorry." Kenny said.

"No, I'm sorrier." Sukiko said.

"I'm sorriest." Kenny melted into her again.

"Ugh! Still spank a sorry!" Dawn assumed from the distance.

"Well, bye." Sukiko said.

"Bye" Kenny said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dawn and Zoey ran over to Kenny, still gazing at her eyes.

"Hello?" Zoey shouted in his ear.

"Hi." Kenny said dreamily.

"Earth to Kenny already!" Dawn was completely annoyed.

Kenny sighed.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!!" the girls shouted.

Kenny snapped back to reality. "Why?"

"She's evil!" Zoey pointed out.

"Yeah! She has been that was since 2nd grade!!" Dawn added. "I love that kite…"

_Flashback_

_Dawn was at the beach flying her kite._

"_I love my kite! I love my kite! I love…"_

_Sukiko came over and cut the string with her scissors._

"_My kite!" Dawn exclaimed._

"_Ha ha ha!" Sukiko teased._

_Another Flashback_

"_I love my balloon! I love my balloon! I love..."_

_Dawn was walking by Sukiko. POP! She popped Dawn's balloon._

"_My balloon!"_

"_Ha ha ha!"_

_Another Flashback… again_

"_I love my teddy bear! I love my teddy bear! I love… don't you dare touch my teddy bear!"_

_Sukiko smirked at her, "Fine." She dumped her leftover smoothie on her._

"_My hair! My teddy bear!"_

"_Ha!"_

Now

Dawn was steamed, "No way you are dating that kite cutting, balloon popping, and smoothie dumper sack of monkey butt!"

"Yeah! You can't… you can't…" She turned to Dawn. "You know when you use 'monkey butt' I can't talk back!"

"Well…" Kenny started.

"Well, what?! You didn't like her then, why do you like her now." Dawn asked.

"Well… I never looked into her eyes before. Those glistening, deep, ocean blue…"

"Vicious, huge, demanding, sickish, toxic, don't look at them mister, don't die, don't!" Zoey pulled Dawn away before she started to curse.

"Please, Kenny, don't ask her out!! Please." Zoey said still trying to hold Dawn back.

"Okay, okay! Fine, be that way, I don't care! I won't I asked her out if you don't want me to."

Sukiko walked past, "Sorry Kenny I picked up you book by mistake. Want to go out? She said quickly and blushed.

"I would love to."

"Thanks, bye."

Dawn and Zoey's mouth dropped open and glared at him. Kenny backed away.

"She probably put poison on your book." Dawn confirmed furiously.


	3. She couldn't be that bad

**Sleepover Disaster** - Dawn and Zoey hated this one girl named Sukiko Joanie. She was mean to both Dawn and Zoey. Dawn used to be friends with her in nursery until Sukiko pour apple juice all over Dawn's butt and said she had an 'accident.' Zoey was jealous that Kenny likes her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and I never will. But I do own Sukiko.

Sukiko is one of my OCs.

**Chapter 3: She couldn't be that bad!**

Previously

"_Please, Kenny, don't ask her out!! Please." Zoey said still trying to hold Dawn back._

"_Okay, okay! Fine, be that way, I don't care! I won't I asked her out if you don't want me to."_

_Sukiko walked past, "Sorry Kenny I picked up you book by mistake. Want to go out?" She said quickly and blushed._

"_I would love to."_

"_Thanks, bye."_

_Dawn and Zoey's mouth dropped open and glared at him. Kenny backed away._

"_She probably put poison on your book." Dawn confirmed furiously._

Now

Dawn and Zoey walked across the beach.

"Well, the date wouldn't be that bad… they probably had a miserable time and broke up on their first date." Dawn said cheerfully.

Kenny and Sukiko walked pass them while giggling and talking.

"… or it went perfect and they are happily in love."

"Oh! Hey Dawn, Zoey!" Kenny waved at them.

"Come on Kenny, let's go to somewhere with a nicer view." Sukiko said.

"Yeah Kenny! Did you see the sign, no dogs allowed." Dawn spoke up

"Hey! You want a dog, DeeDee?"

"Bring it on, birdbrain!" Dawn yelled.

Kenny and Zoey held them back.

Kenny turned to Sukiko and did the breathe in, breathe out sign, "Hey lovedoodle, you promised you'll be nice."

From a distance, Dawn and Zoey stared blankly at them, "Lovedoodle?"

"Go to the boardwalk and get yourself a stuffed submarine my treat."

"Thanks CutieKens." Sukiko said sweetly.

Kenny walked over to Dawn and Zoey.

"Girls, why don't you just give her a chance, she is not that bad."

"Yeah! For you! That is because you are her boyfriend. She can't help it." Dawn complained.

"Come on! Invite her to a sleepover or something. Make friends with her, you eventually will be BFFs."

"No!" Zoey and Dawn said at once.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with a cheery on top?"

"Fine! But you are just being ridiculous." Zoey said.

"What?!" Dawn screamed. Zoey nudged her. Dawn sighed"Okay, _EwwieKens_. We will be happy to invite her to a sleepover."

**How did you like it? Huh? Review! I rushed through it anyway. I kinda got bored of this. **

**A/N: I can't control my laughter... during abacus class.**


End file.
